Così Impari
by Sette Lupe
Summary: Limburgher è KO ancora una volta, tutto è tranquillo al Last Chance Garage ... o no?


Non sono molto allenata con il genere humor, ma tanto vale tentare…

Buon divertimento! Se potete, lasciate un commento!

Non possiedo i Biker mice

COSI' IMPARI

Suo padre glielo aveva detto molte volte: la vendetta è un'arte, va studiata, progettata e attuata con cura e senza rimorso, ma soprattutto deve restituire tre volte il malfatto.

Fu con questo pensiero in mente che portò silenziosamente a termine il proprio compito; con ordine e logica, come faceva ogni cosa.

La casa era tranquilla al momento; Charlene Davidson dormiva con i suoi tre ospiti pelosi in salotto, dopo aver fatto le ore piccole guardando una serie interminabile di film d'azione.

All'improvviso un grido acuto si levò dal corridoio, facendola scattare in piedi, seguito un fracasso assordante e il rumore di oggetti e liquidi rovesciati. Erano sotto attacco…e Vinnie mancava all'appello, si rese conto immediatamente… Modo aveva sollevato la testa, le orecchie dritte in avanti ed il corpo teso come la corda di un violino; era ancora steso sullo spesso tappeto ai piedi del divano, ma assomigliava più ad una grossa pantera grigia sul punto di attaccare, che a qualcuno svegliato nel bel mezzo del sonno.

Poi un suono spezzò la concentrazione di entrambi: partì come un sibilo… per poi sfociare in una risata soffocata.

Throttle stava ridendo selvaggiamente soffocando l'ilarità nel suo cuscino.

"Throttle!" Sibilò Modo in direzione del suo leader, pensando che non fosse sveglio … almeno non del tutto.

Charley era ancora pietrificata e non si capacitava della strana reazione del topo dal manto dorato: "Throttle?" lo chiamò a sua volta.

Dal corridoio provennero alcuni lamenti e altri suoni indistinti. Throttle rotolò su se stesso, ridendo ora sguaiatamente.

"Buongiorno Vinnie!" Gridò tra un attacco di riso e l'altro.

Modo e Charley si guardarono sbigottiti.

Preceduto da un'inarrestabile fiume di parole in marziano stretto, Vinnie comparve alla porta, schiumante di rabbia – più tardi Charley si sarebbe chiesta se davvero avesse voluto sapere la traduzione di quello che aveva detto il topo dal manto candido… e avrebbe deciso di preferire l'ignoranza- e sia la ragazza che il gigante grigio compresero cos'era accaduto, imitando il topo fulvo che si sbellicava rotolando sul pavimento.

Vincent Van Ham ansava furente sulla porta del salotto indossando i pantaloni del pigiama che Charley aveva comperato a ciascuno dei suoi ragazzi; il lato sinistro del suo corpo ancora grondava di una sostanza limacciosa che splendeva di un verde brillante sullo sfondo bianco del suo manto, mentre il lato destro era ricoperto da quella che sembrava melassa, il tutto rivestito da uno strato di coriandoli misti a piccole piume rosa acceso.

"Tu! Lurido incrocio di ratto, sei stato tu!" sibilò verso Throttle prima di lanciarsi contro di lui, ma il topo fulvo era già pronto e scattò via prima che la strana creatura in cui aveva trasformato il suo amico gli piombasse addosso.

"Non farlo correre in casa!" riuscì a gridargli dietro Charley, quasi soffocando. Throttle schivò Vinnie di un soffio e fece dietro front, fuggendo verso il piano di sotto inseguito dagli insulti del giovane combattente che aveva non poche difficoltà ad inseguirlo, coperto di un misto di sapone per piatti e melassa com'era.

"Credo che dovremmo andare a controllare miss Charley" ansò Modo aiutandola ad alzarsi.

"E probabilmente a salvare Throttle quando Vin riuscirà a mettergli le mano addosso…" aggiunse lei.

Barcollando, raggiunsero il ballatoio che collegava i due piani dell'edificio, mentre da sotto provenivano le grida dei due topi che si inseguivano furiosamente. Avevano appena notato la trappola preparata durante la notte dal solitamente serio leader dei Biker Mice, quando lui riuscì a portare lo sventurato inseguitore nel punto esatto che aveva programmato. Si senti il suono di un cavetto che si sganciava e un enorme bidone, agganciato alle assi del soffitto, rovesciò sul povero Vinnie almeno un centinaio di litri d'acqua.

"THROTTLE! SEI UN TOPO MORTO!"

"Andiamo Vin-man! Guarda il lato positivo, ora sei di nuovo pulito … e con un delizioso profumo di limone!"

"Ok, vado a salvare la vita a Throttle" mormorò Modo, appena riuscì a reggersi nuovamente in piedi; quindi si diresse verso i due che rotolavano avvinghiati in una rissa forsennata.

Charley si ricompose, e mentre il grosso topo grigio tentava di staccare un indemoniato Vinnie dal suo fratello, lei ebbe modo di ammirare la perfetta esecuzione dello scherzo architettato.

Un telo impermeabile era stato steso a terra, con i bordi leggermente rialzati e riempito di sapone per piatti. In fondo allo scivolo che si era venuto a creare era stata disposta una sottile asse appoggiata in modo precario al muro, su cui erano state messe in bilico ciotole di coriandoli, melassa e piume. La trappola avrebbe colpito sicuramente, perché il topo bianco adorava percorrere sempre il corridoio di corsa per poi fare una scivolata sul parquet e fermarsi in corrispondenza delle scale. Chiunque si fosse avventurato nel passaggio camminando o anche solo avesse acceso le luci, si sarebbe accorto del trabocchetto. Charley ridacchiò ancora: perfetta esecuzione, e il premuroso quanto demoniaco topo che aveva architettato tutto, aveva anche pensato a lei. Prendendo per i bordi il telone, infatti, si sarebbe potuto portar via tutto quel pastrocchio in una volta, sarebbero rimaste da pulire solo le orme insaponate che Vinnie aveva lasciato tornando in salotto… bella pensata.

Di sotto la rissa aveva coinvolto anche Modo e ora tutti e tre si rotolavano nel pantano di acqua, schiuma, sapone melassa e coriandoli... beh, almeno non lo stavano facendo in salotto… rifletté Charley tra se. Mentre i tre finalmente cominciavano a calmarsi, fece un fagotto col telone e lo portò furi, quindi si armò di idrante: non voleva che quei tre salissero in casa se non si fossero prima tolti di dosso quella schifezza, e aveva un'idea molto precisa di come fare a ripulirli in un attimo.

"Cheese, bro! Sei davvero una persona orrenda!" brontolò per l'ennesima volta Vinnie mentre finiva la colazione.

"Andiamo Vinnie! Ti ho detto che mi dispiace … quasi!" rispose Throttle sghignazzando.

"Sei un mostro! E ora odoro come una caraffa di limonata!" gli altri scoppiarono a ridere.

"Andiamo, dovevi aspettartelo" intervenne Modo cercando di restare serio: "Del resto chi la fa l'aspetti, come dice sempre mamma"

I effetti era un periodo di quiete, e lo scatenato topo bianco si annoiava ultimamente, quindi aveva deciso di mettere in pratica qualche scherzo, tanto per animare un po' la giornata dei suoi fratelli.

Le ciabatte di Modo erano state incollate in terra vicino al suo letto, facendogli fare una caduta che aveva scosso l'intero tabellone segnapunti; Throttle era stato bersagliato diverse volte da secchiate d'acqua gelida, per non parlare dei bruschi risvegli a cui erano costretti in continuazione da una palla di pelo bianca a caso, che si dilettava nel saltargli addosso urlante oppure nel lanciargli vari oggetti tra cui un paio di bretelle elastiche rosse – chissà dove le aveva trovate- che avevano seminato il caos nel tabellone per un intero pomeriggio.

Ma la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso – quello di Throttle a dire il vero: il vaso di Modo traboccava ad ogni tiro mancino, e conteneva una notevole quantità di scapaccioni!- era stata versata la sera precedente: mentre il capitano dei Biker Mice si stava godendo una doccia calda, Vinnie ne aveva approfittato per spalmare il pavimento del bagno di burro e mettere in bilico una ciotola di farina sulla porta …. Con ovvie conseguenze….

Charley sospirò mentre i tre si lanciavano in una nuova zuffa, li aggirò e si mise a debita distanza per non essere travolta. Pregò ardentemente che Limburgher si facesse vivo al più presto, o si sarebbe scatenata una faida di scherzi che avrebbe potuto distruggere l'intera città, specialmente ora che Throttle aveva deciso di entrare in campo!

E pregava altrettanto ardentemente che avessero già dimenticato le sue spiegazioni del giorno precedente sulle feste del 1° Aprile e di Carnevale!


End file.
